Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by RaperaZssj
Summary: Goku y vegeta se fueron de la tierra olvidando a sus familias y su vida para empesar una nueva dejando solas a sus esposas ¿Cuanto tubieron que sufrir milk y bulma? ahhh no soy buena con los resumen pero lean
1. Chapter 1

Era un día perfecto todos gritaban el nombre de los novios arrojaban pétalos de rosas blancas podían oírse las campanas de la iglesia Aunque era difícil de creer que Vegeta aquel guerrero arrogante y Orgulloso aceptara como esposa a Bulma una mujer inteligente y hermosa todo parecía ser como bulma lo planeo después de que acabara la ceremonia se dirigirían a corporación capsula para la cena y por supuesto seguir celebrando cuando llegaron una gran variedad de banquetes servidos en una enorme mesa puestos para los invitados como era de esperarse los sayajin que se encontraban en la boda no esperaron alos demas y enseguida probaron los alimentos que a simple vista se veían deliciosos ,Bulma estaba muy contenta por fin su sueño de unirse verdaderamente con el hombre que ama se había cumplido sus amigas la Felicitaban sabían que ese era su día y la pasarían en grande

Milk: muchas felicidades bulma se que seras una gran esposa

N.18: yo opino lo mismo bulma

Bulma: muchas gracias chicas no tienen idea de cuánto espere este día estoy tan feliz

Lunch: si se nota bulma y hablando de eso que harás en tu luna de miel-Lunch lo decía muy sarcásticamente -

Bulma: para serles sincera aun nolose dejare que el momento pase

Milk: me parece una gran idea yo hise algo parecido

Todas empezaron a reírse por el comentario que había dicho Milk y ha si fue como empezaron a divertirse la noche transcurrió en baile cantos diversión y risa no había persona que no se divirtió esa noche todos los guerreros z asistieron Goku termino con toda la comida lo que provoco una pelea con vegeta trunks del futuro y Gohan afortunadamente Milk se encontraba hai y pudo separar a todos Pero Vegeta no desaprovechaba ninguna situación para provocar una pelea con Goku que para su mala suerte nunca logro .Pasaron 2 semanas desde la boda de Vegeta y Bulma .en la montaña paoz era un dia soleado la familia son se encontraba en su dulce hogar

Goku: ¿Milk ya va estar la cena?

Milk: Goku si dejaras de quejarte un poco tal vez terminaría más rápido

Goku: Milk es que ya tengo mucha hambre-Goku se quejaba con la intención de presionar a Milk para que terminara pronto-

Gohan: mama yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre

Milk:ya Dejen de quejarse he terminado ahora coman-lo decía de una forma muy molesta no le gustaba para nada que la presionaran cuando cocinaba-

Goku:Grasias Milk

Gohan:Grasias mama

Milk: Si claro espero y les guste

Milk levantaba lo que había usado para preparar la cena cuando de repente sonó el teléfono

Milk:Bueno a Hola Bulma como estas

Del otro lado de la línea

Bulma: Hola Milk muy bien gracias llamaba para saber si tu y Goku y por supuesto Gohan quisieran venir en la noche a comer algo

Milk: Bueno yo iría claro solo déjame preguntarles si quieren ir

Bulma: si por supuesto te espero

Milk: Goku Gohan quieren ir en la noche a CC a comer algo

Gohan y Goku: Si por qué no

Milk: Esta hecho ya dijeron que si ahí estaremos y quien más ira

Bulma: Bueno solo Trunks(futuro) Vegeta y yo

Milk: bueno estabien adiós

Bulma: Adios

La noche llego Milk ya había terminado de arreglarse igual que Gohan ,Goku iba algo informal no le gustaba arreglarse mucho no era algo que le importaba y si lo hacía aves es era solamente por Milk cuando todos ya estaban listos para partir Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y emprendió la tele transportación hacia CC llego enseguida a donde se encontraba Bulma y pudo ver que había mucha comida tal y como a el le gustaba .Bulma les dio la Bienvenida y los invito a sentarse en la mesa Como de costumbre Vegeta llego Cuando todos estaban Comiendo se sentó a comer mientras miraba con desprecio a Goku y a Trunks Aunque era su hijo del futuro lo despreciaba Bulma trataba de tener todo en calma pero no seria por mucho tiempo Justamente cuando Goku estaba a punto de pedir otro plato se oyo una voz en el cielo

Kaiosama:Goku Goku!-se oía en toda la habitación

Goku: que es lo que sucede kaiosama

Kaiosama: unos robots atacan el planeta namek no son fuertes pero son demasiados si vas ahora te tomara un año destruirlos a todo claro si vas con vegeta

Vegeta: que como se te Ocurre decir eso es una idiotez -Decía Vegeta enojado y furioso-

Goku: Vegeta no es tiempo de caprichos tenemos que defender al planeta namek

Vegeta: Bueno no me quedara de otra además necesito combatir hay que irnos ahora mismo

Goku: si por supuesto pon tu mano en mi hombro

Bulma y Milk: Adonde crees que vas


	2. capitulo 2: triste despedida

Goku: Milk por favor cálmate será un año solamente -la miraba profundamente a los ojos-

Milk: No se te ocurra hacerme esa clase de cosas no vas a dejarnos por un año entendiste

Goku: sabes perfectamente que no voy a obedecerte Milk! Y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo

Milk se quedo callada con la mirada fija a los ojos de su marido no podía moverse esas palabras la lastimaron él iba irse dejándola sola una vez más, mientras que bulma solo oia la discusión al igual que vegeta quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Gohan: ¿Papa vas a irte?

Goku: Gohan sabes que tengo que irme tengo que ayudar a los Namekusein ellos no ayudaron cuando nos encontrábamos ahí seria algo malo que no los ayudaramos

Gohan: pero papa ¿vas volver verdad?

Milk: el no se ira Gohan se quedara aquí no se le estará ocurriendo desobedecerme

Vegeta: ¿eso es cierto? Kakarotto obedecerás a una terrícola solamente porque es la madre de tu hijo me das lastima insecto

Goku: no vegeta no es a si voy a irme milk y lo sabes será un año nada más porque sigues insistiendo

Milk: No no lo harás y ya te lo dije le dirás a kaiosama que no iras piensas que puedes irte así nada mas dejándome sola junto con nuestro hijo

Vegeta: pero que pelea tan mas tonta solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo nos iremos o no

Bulma: vegeta no te vayas por favor

Vegeta: apártate mujer no creas que seguiré tus ordenes yo hare lo que quiera y cuando quiera

Milk: No bulma ellos tienen razón hagamos lo que hagamos no van a obedecernos déjalos que se vayan tal vez así piensan las cosas con mucha más claridad

Vegeta: vaya hasta que por fin tu esposa entendió kakarotto ya me había hartado de oír estupideces vámonos ya

Bulma: no vegeta espera antes déjame despedirme

Bulma beso los labios de vegeta abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas vegeta hiso lo mismo tal vez esa sería la última vez que se verían

Gohan: Adiós papa cuídate mucho y por favor no tardes mucho

Goku: Adiós Hijo cuídense mucho obedece a tu mama en todo lo que te pida Vegeta hay que irnos ya

Vegeta: a mí no me des Ordenes Sabandija yo voy cuando quiera

Bulma: Adiós Vegeta recuerda que siempre estaré para ti

Bulma soltó sus brazos del cuello de Vegeta los ojos de aquella mujer empezaron a ponerse cristalinos su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Vegeta lo noto le agarro la mejilla y le dio un beso para después poner su mano en el hombro de Goku este puso sus dedos en su frente ya estaba hecho iban a irse por un año

Milk: Goku no te vayas no lo hagas

Goku: adiós Milk cuídate

Esas palabras fueron lo último que Goku le dijo a su esposa .Milk cuanto menos lo noto ellos ya no estaban ahí todo había pasado tan rápido lo único que pudo hacer fue caer al piso desmayándose Gohan enseguida la tomo abrazándola para que no se lastimara, bulma hiso lo mismo no soportaba el dolor que le causaba saber que su marido ya no estaría con ella hasta dentro de un año Gohan presenciando aquella escena llamo a Trunks quien se encontró todo el tiempo entrenando en el jardín de CC para que lo ayudara ,Trunks asistió enseguida Cargando a su madre para llevarla a su recamara

Trunks: ¿qué es lo que sucedió? Gohan

Gohan: te lo Contare mañana Trunks tengo que llevar a mi mama a la casa necesita descansar tal vez recupere el conocimiento

Trunks: Esta bien Gohan pero tienes que Contármelo supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con mi padre no es así

Gohan: no Solo con tu padre Trunks si no también con el mío bueno tengo que irme nos vemos mañana Amigo

Trunks: Gohan espera que es lo que quieres decirme ¿a qué te refieres?

Gohan salió volando enseguida con su madre en brazos sin hacer caso a las palabras de trunks a él también le dolió ver a su padre partir una vez mas

Pensamientos de Gohan:

¿Por qué siempre se va? ¿Qué es lo que no hacemos bien? acaso prefiere mas la pelea que a su propia familia no lo entiendo y jamás lo entenderé cuando yo tenga mi propia familia nunca la dejare siempre estaré ahí con ellos ahora que lo veo yo no soy como él a mi no me gusta pelear si lo hago es solo por el bien de mi madre y para no decepcionar a mi padre yo se que él no nos dejo el va a estar aquí yo lose va volver estoy seguro de eso tiene que hacerlo. Gohan Siguió su vuelo con su madre en brazos, por su parte Trunks se encontraba desconcertado no savia nada de lo que había sucedido había escuchado unos gritos y reclamos pero no era para tomar le tanta importancia pero se preocuparía de eso después ahora tenía que llevar a su madre a un lugar donde pudiera recuperar el conocimiento subió hasta la planta donde se encontraba la recamara de bulma y vegeta la recostó lentamente para no despertarla y antes de que se fuere le tomo la mano a simple vista podía observarse que algo estaba mal en ella su rostro reflejaba tristeza

Trunks: ¿qué es lo que te han hecho mama?

Trunks dejo a su madre en su habitación cerró la puerta cuidadosamente no quería causar ninguna molestia a su querida madre Trunks suponía que después de que se despertara le dolería la cabeza así que fue al baño en busca de unas pastillas para cuando recobrara el conocimiento no se molestara en levantarse y dirigirse al baño en busca de las pastillas no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar aquellas pastillas ya que se encontraban en el interior de un mueble , cuando las tenía en la mano se le resbalaron cayendo debajo del lavabo se agacho para buscar las pastillas cuando creyó que ya las había encontrado su sorpresa fue encontrar una prueba de embarazo observo detalladamente aquella prueba abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se hicieron mas grandes el resultado de esa prueba fue POSITIVO

Trunks: No puedo creerlo mi madre está embarazada


	3. Dolorosa realidad

Trunks: por eso es que mi madre es tan triste no no lo creo estoy seguro que es por mi padre tal vez se entero que mi madre estaba embarazada y la dejo no eso no puede ser el no es tan cruel para hacer esa clase de cosas

Bulma: ¿Trunks estas ahí? –bulma tenía los ojos medio abiertos sus piernas no le respondían estaba completamente temblorosa-

Trunks: mama pero que haces aquí deberías estar descansando en tu recamara necesitas reposar anda mama vamos

Trunks llevo a su madre cargándola hasta su habitación donde trunks aprovecho para preguntarle todo lo que había sucedido, Bulma no dudo en responderle y en contarle todo lo que paso hace unas horas cuando había terminado de decirle todo Trunks se sorprendió demasiado al oír detalladamente la versión que le conto su madre lo más impresionante para él es que al principio lo creyó de su padre sin embargo nunca se lo imagino de Goku o como él suele decirle no podía entender por qué tenía que ser un año entero sabia que a su madre le costaría demasiado trabajo estar un año sin Vegeta en especial si estaba embaraza y el no estaría ahí para cuidar de ella y del bebe asi que le hiso una propuesta

Trunks: mama se que estas embarazada y tu sola no podrás cargar con todo el trabajo de la empresa y cuidarte al mismo tiempo a sí que me quedare contigo hasta que el bebe nazca

Bulma: Hablas de verdad hijo no saves lo bien que me haría que te quedaras un tiempo conmigo ahora me siento mucho mejor pero no habrá problema con mi yo del futuro

Trunks: si mama no tienes que preocuparte mi otra madre entenderá yo no te dejare sola

Trunks se dedicaría a cuidar a bulma durante su embarazo el no quería que ella sufriera por culpa de su padre, mientras tanto la oscuridad por reinaba en las montaña paoz ya heran mas de las 4 de la mañana en la cima de esta en una pequeña casa una joven mujer dormía profundamente con la cara totalmente llena de lagrimas a su lado un niño de 8 años esperaba su despertar con una charola en sus manos llena de comida agua, jugo y también con algunas medicinas

Gohan: Despierta mami por favor no te quedes dormida por mucho tiempo ya levántate

Milk fue abriendo os ojos lentamente mientras tartamudeaba

Milk: Go Go Gohan tu padre se fue ¿no es así?

Gohan: si mama pero volverá en un año además no es momento de pensar en eso mira te traje esto debes estar hambrienta ya que no pudimos terminar de cenar en CC come algo mama

Milk: muchas grasias hijo que acaso no as dormido nada por esperar aque yo despertara tu también necesitas dormir ven acuéstate a mi lado Gohan hay que olvidarnos un rato de lo que sucedió

Gohan: tienes razón mama hay que dormir un rato

Gohan se acostó alado de un bella madre milk lo abraso y juntos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

El año paso abrir y cerrar de ojos Trunks siempre estaba al pendiente de Bulma no dejaba que comiera Comida que podría hacerle daño a ella o al bebe o que pudiera hacerla sentir mareada o algo parecido tampoco la dejaba dormirse tarde o que trabajara más de la cuenta Trunks para su buena suerte contaba con la Ayuda de sus abuelos quienes compraban la medicina y pagaban las consultas con el médico él nunca la dejaba sola siempre estaba con ella hasta cuando dormía él se colocaba a su lado para vigilar que nada malo le pasara, la noticia del embarazo de bulma llego a oídos de todos los guerreros Z hasta del propio kamisama cuando todos iban a visitarla llevaban regalos para ella y por supuesto para el bebe Milk siempre les llevaba comida y Gohan ayudaba a trunks en lo que pudiera por su parte ellos (Milk y Gohan) seguía sus vidas solo que ahora con un par de cambios Gohan entro a la escuela pública donde le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse con lo demás chicos él sabía perfectamente que no tenía que demostrar fuerza ,volar o correr rápido ya que podría lastimar a una persona y las consecuencias serian graves ,Milk con la herencia a de su padre pudo dedicarse a plantar diferentes tipos de verduras Aunque Goku se haiga ido no iba permitir que su vida se arruinara después de todo ella era una mujer muy fuerte y seguiría adelante junto con gohan igual como lo hiso bulma pero eso no significo que dejara de amar a goku y mucho menos extrañarlo ya se había cumplido el año bulma y milk harían una bienvenida para sus esposos claro cada quien por su lado .Bulma planeaba hacer un festin para vegeta y hai le daría la noticia que en unos días nacerá el pequeño Trunks Nombre que a Bulma le encantaba y que no iba a cambiar de opinión solo porque su hijo del futuro se llamara igual a Trunks no le molestaba que su gemelo por así decirlo se llamara igual el apoyaba cualquier decisión que su madre tomara hasta la de hacerle un festín a vegeta por su regreso ,juntos prepararon la comida bulma como siempre detallista mando hacer un cartel enorme que diría BIENBENIDO A CASA VEGETA Trunks lo coloca en la sala principal ella estaba sumamente contenta Trunks estaba Feliz por verla tan entusiasmada Preparando todo para el Regreso de Vegeta, Gohan paso toda la tarde cazando animales para entregarlos a su madre y ella los preparaba con su toque tan único que ella tenía Milk Compro 2 mesas enormes para poner los platillos que le prepararía a su esposo Como hera de costumbre Milk quería que todo eso fuese perfecto y no dudo en invitar a todos los guerreros Z que se encontraban en la tierra incluyendo al maestro Roshi todo estaba listo para la noche de su gran llegada en CC Los padres de bulma ,Trunks y por supuesto ella se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando la hora en que el aterrizara o se tele transportara en ese lugar aiosama les había dicho que llegarían exactamente alas 11:00 pm y en la montaña paoz kaiosama les dijo a todos los mismo no faltaba mucho para que dieran las 11:00pm Gohan estaba tan emocionado por ver a su padre todo cambiaría por fin volverían hacer un familia completa. Las horas pasaron ya habían pasado las 11:00 y ellos no aterrizaron los guerreros Z estaban por retirarse era un hecho Goku ni vegeta llegaron y todos trataban de darle palabras de consuelo a Milk

Yamcha:Tal vez el enemigo se volvió mas poderoso y esa fue la razón por la que no pudieron venir vamos no todo es tan malo Milk

Krilin:Yamcha tiene razón Milk no sabemos que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido pero detodas maneras tenemos que irnos grasias por la comida nos vemos después

Milk solo oia sus palabras mientras tenía la cabeza agachada no pudo decirles algo mas su padre Ox-Satan intento hacer lo mismo que los demás pero no tuvo éxito así que decidió dejarla sola todos se retiraron solo gohan y Ox-Satan se quedaron y llevaron a Milk a su habitación para que pudiera dormir gohan se acostó a su lado como siempre solo que ahora puso sus manos en sus ojos y empezó a llorar sin que nadie lo oyera. En CC Bulma se quedo dormida en la mesa con un cigarrillo en la mano Trunks dejo que ella lo fumara estaba tan Triste que se durmió de tanto llorar el cartel que había puesto en la sala principal no había servido de nada Trunks la llevo asu Recamara para que durmiera el por su parte salió volando lo más lejos posible y cuando lo estuvo se puso a entrenar con Rabia gritando y llorando maldiciendo asu padre por causarle tanto mal a su madre esto jamás se lo iba perdonar y si algún dia volviera no saldría vivo se arrepentiria de haber echo lo que el Sol salió por la mañana ambas mujeres se levantaron con la mirada perdida cubierta de llanto Milk se levanto Cuidadosamente para no mover a Gohan Bulma lo hiso igualmente para no lastimar a su bebe las dos miraban el cielo azul querían que fuera un sueño no querían aceptar lo que susedio nbo querían aceptar la realidad y esa realidad fue que su guerrero nunca llego


	4. capitulo 4: Hasta nunca

Llegada de Goku y vegeta al Planeta namekusein un año antes

Goku: ya llegamos Vegeta ¿pero qué?

Vegeta: no puedo creerlo que es lo que ha pasado con este planeta

Goku y Vegeta no podían creer lo que había frente a sus ojos el nuevo planeta Namek estaba completamente destruido todo estaba cubierto en llamas y cenizas los cuerpos de los namekusein estaban colgados algunos perforados todos ya en descomposición tal vez habían llegado demasiado tarde

Goku:no esto no puede ser vegeta tenemos que encontrar al canalla que hiso esto

Vegeta: vaya si que han destruido horriblemente este planeta nunca me imagine que el sujeto llegara tan lejos tenemos que empezar a pelear ya

Goku y vegeta volaron por todo el planeta buscando al causante de aquel desastre las escenas que podían verse a lo largo del camino eran verdaderamente horribles demasiados namekusein habían sido asesinados de la manera más cruel que se puede imaginar. Goku y vegeta seguían su trayectoria tratando de identificar algún ki maligno pero nada no se sentía absolutamente nada todo parecía ser una broma goku se detuvo un momento

Vegeta: Kakarotto pero que estas esperando apresúrate maldita escoria no me digas que ya te dio miedo pelear

Goku: no es eso vegeta para serte sincero no te parece algo extraño que desde que llegamos no hallamos sentido ninguna presencia maligna o algo parecido

Vegeta: bueno ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón ¿será esto alguna clase de broma?

Goku:bueno eso parece no puede sentirse absolutamente nada lo más probable y lógico es que kaiosama nos haiga jugado una broma

Vegeta: kakarotto guarda silencio

Goku: vegeta me estás oyendo

Vegeta:pero que parte de cierra la maldita boca o guardes silencio no comprendes inútil estoy escuchando una marcha por ese lugar

Goku:Tienes razón vegeta vayamos aver que es lo que sucede podrían ser los sujetos que kaiosama nos dijo

Goku y vegeta se dirigieron ala dirección donde podían escucharse aquellas marchas pero cuál fue su sorpresa eran ejércitos de robots millones y millones de robots todos empuñando un arma pero eso no era lo más impresionante lo que les causaba mas impresión a Goku y a Vegeta es que siete de esos robots y los más grandes llevaban las esferas de namekusei todo empezaba a tomar sentido no podía sentirse ningún por qué no lo había

Goku: esto para ser muy Divertido Vegeta ya no puedo esperar más que te parece si empezamos ahora mismo

Vegeta: que acaso te estás burlando de mi insecto yo siempre estoy preparado si alguien va acabar con esas chatarras seré yo

Vegete fue el primero en atacar a los robots elimino a unos miles con su técnica el final flash Goku tan emocionado por pelear no quiso usar alguna técnica fue directamente hacia esos robots y empezó a golpear con patadas puñetazos y demás era justo como kaiosama había dicho no eran para nada fuertes el único poder con el que contaban era con sus grandes armas y su única ventaja es que eran demasiados se multiplicaban en segundos pero por supuesto ese no era problema para ambos sayajines sería como kaiosama lo había dicho no tardarían más de un año en eliminar a todos esos robots y en averiguar que les había pasado a los namekusein y no descansarían hasta atrapar al causante de aquel desastre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un año después

Goku: ese fue el ultimo hemos derrotado a todas esa maquinas y por supuesto a su creador mmmm pero me pregunto a ¿dónde iremos ahora?

Vegeta: yo también me pregunto lo mismo porque no rastreas el ki de una persona en peligro en otro planeta y vamos ayudarlos

Goku: tienes razón hay que ir a otros planetas ayudar a las personas que ahí se encuentren además no tenemos adonde ir

Gran patriarca: muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestro planeta ustedes sí que son unos héroes ya no soportábamos estar más en ese cuarto tan caluroso

Goku: no hay de que cuentan con nuestra ayuda bueno es hora de irnos cuídense mucho nos vemos luego –Goku se puso en posición para llevar a cabo su gran técnica la tele transportación-

Vegeta: oye kakarotto no sientes que se nos olvida algo importante

Goku: ¿por qué lo dices vegeta?

Vegeta: no lose desde anoche un sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación y alegría me invade pero que tonterías estoy diciendo combatir con esas chatarras me afectaron la cabeza mejor vámonos ya

Goku : si puede ser eso pero no me vas creer si te digo que yo experimente algo parecido a noche de hecho pude ver en mis sueños a un niño y a una mujer que corrían pero no es nada que importe anda pon tu mano en mi hombro

Vegeta: muy bien y ya elegiste a que planeta iremos

Goku:por supuesto ahora vámonos

Los Namekusei se despidieron alegres de sus ahora héroes aunque les parecía muy extraño que aquellos guerreros se comportaran de esa manera ya que hasta donde sabían ellos tenían esposa y familia pero no era nada alarmante o al menos no para los namekusei el gran patriarca supuso que después de tanto tiempo de haber peleado se habían concentrado tanto en la batalla que se les olvido por completo que tenían una vida en la tierra y ahora no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera en luchar y en ganar un combate por una parte el gran patriarca sintió tristeza y lastima por sus esposas e hijos los cuales estarían esperando la llegada de los guerreros alegres y felices pero decidió que lo más conveniente sería dejar las cosas como están y que aquellos Sayajin se dieren cuenta que si tenían un lugar a donde llegar después de cada pelea a una familia quien cuidar

En algún lugar del universo

Goku: parece que este es el lugar bueno solo puedo ver a muchas mujeres demasiadas diría yo y todas muy preciosas

Vegeta: Kakarotto esto va hacer divertido no te parece que merecemos un descanso que te parece si nos quedamos por un buen tiempo en este lugar

Goku: bueno no tengo inconveniente alguno además no tenemos algún compromiso ¿o si?


	5. Capitulo 5 : Engañosa alucinacion

Montaña paoz 3 meses después

Gohan: mama ya llegue del escuela

Milk: me alegra que haigas regresado Gohan cuéntame qué tal te fue en la escuela

Gohan: muy bien mama ya sabes los apuntes las lecturas y todas esas cosas oye quería pedirte una cosa

Milk: hee si que es lo que quieres decirme hijo

Gohan: bueno que si me dejas ir a entrenar con el

Milk: No de ninguna manera Gohan tú te quedaras aquí a estudiar ahora ve por tus libros tienes que ponerte al corriente

Gohan: mama por favor es lo único que te pido por qué no me puedes dejar ir el no es malo

Milk: Gohan más vale que vayas bajando tu tono de voz y ten mucho cuidado con la manera en la que me estás hablando no voy a permitir esa clase de comportamientos

Gohan : mama por favor no me obligues siempre hago todo lo que me pides y voy bien en la escuela no crees que también merezco salir

Milk: Gohan no quiero seguir hablando de esto ese Picoolo es un rebelde no quiero que adoptes su forma de ser es mas siento que ya lo estas haciendo además tienes que hacer justo lo que dijo tu padre obedecerme

Gohan: mama ya deja de hablar de mi papa el es mucho mejor padre que él me ha entrenado y a cuidado de mi y no me ha dejado como lo hizo mi papa

Milk: Gohan pero que cosas has dicho vete a tu habitación en este instante y no sales de ahí hasta que yo te lo ordene

Gohan: Haaaaaaa ¡No voy a obedecer tus órdenes ¡

Milk: ¡Gohaan!

Gohan:Perdoname mamita pero yo ya no quiero saber más de ese guerrero que se considera mi padre

Milk: Gohan hijo no se considera tu padre él es tu padre y aun que no quieras reconocer la verdad

Gohan: el dejo de ser mi padre el día en que decidió irse para ya no volver

El pequeño Gohan salió volando por la ventana de su casa dejando atrás a su desconcertada madre a él le encantaba entrenar con su maestro el pero en esos momentos el no lo veía como su maestro si no como algo mas lo veía como su padre Gohan ya no quería sufrir más por la ausencia de su padre quería cambiarlo tenía que hacer algo al respecto

Pensamientos de Gohan:

Mi padre es el si eso es el es mi padre él nunca me ha dejado y nunca lo hará siempre me pondrá a mi primero encima de todas las cosas me quiere demasiado y nunca preferirá la pelea que a mi yo se que él es mi verdadero padre le dara mucho gusto verme llegar cuando me vea me dará un abrazo

Gohan siguió su vuelo hacían el este mientras en su humilde casa Milk cayó de rodillas con las manos cubriéndole la cara derramando lagrimas lo que había dicho Gohan no era nada más que la verdad Picoolo cuido siempre de Gohan hasta sacrifico su vida con tal de protegerlo aun que haigan estado separados se visitaban mutuamente o hablan telepáticamente pero nunca dejaban de tener contacto cosa de la Goku nunca se ocupo él era todo lo contario siempre prefirió la pelea que a su propia familia cuando se fue un año a entrenar con kaiosama ni siquiera se ocupo por preguntarle a uranai baba como se encontraba ella o Gohan su Único objetivo era volverse más fuerte sin importar que es lo que tuviera que hacer o cuando desapareció un año entero después de la batalla con freeza ,Milk no pudo siquiera despedirse de el como siempre ella solo observaba como las de mas parejas antes de separarse uno que otro se daban un beso o por lo menos un abrazo como pudo admirar en el caso de vegeta y bulma Milk nunca pudo despedirse a si de goku a pesar de que era su esposa no tuvo la oportunidad de darle un beso antes de cada pelea no negaba que pasaron momentos íntimos e inolvidables pero ese matrimonio que tenia con Goku no era como ella lo había planeado todo solía ser tan deprimente ella siempre estaba sola en las montañas esperando la llegada de su marido ya no podía mas con esa carga.

Milk: porque esto tiene que pasarme a mí y porque en estos momentos tan duros no logro comprenderlo que es lo que estará pensando en estos instantes mi querido y pequeño Gohan

Kilometros lejos de las montañas paoz

Picoolo: vaya Gohan hasta que tu madre te dio permiso de venir a entrenar pensé que no vendría pero como si lo hiciste ¿estás verdaderamente preparado para el entrenamiento?

Gohan: Hola papa si por supuesto no puedo esperar mas ya quiero que empecemos a entrenar te ruego que me enseñes todo lo que sabes

Picoolo: pero que es lo que acabas de decirme Gohan

Gohan: Papa ¿Qué tiene de malo tu eres mi papa no es verdad?

Pensamientos de Picoolo:

no puedo creer lo que Gohan acaba de decirme demonios que es lo que debo contestarle no puedo decirle que yo no soy su padre sería muy descarado si le digo eso bueno lo más probable es que extraña demasiado a su padre y no quiere aceptar el se fue tiene solamente 9 años es muy pequeño necesita de una figura paterna lo más conveniente es que tenga que seguirle el juego al fin y al cabo yo también lo considero como un hijo espero que eso no afecte a su madre y por su puesto a el mismo tengo miedo de que Olvide quien es en realidad su padre

Picoolo: no Hijo no tiene absolutamente nada de malo que te parece si después de Entrenar vamos a recolectar algunas frutas para que comas

Gohan: Claro que si papa me agrada mucho la idea

Picoolo: Muy bien entonces hay que ir a un lugar alado del lago es perfecto para entrenar además a sus alrededores pueden encontrarse mucha comida

Gohan: no sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando piensas en mi te quiero mucho papa prométeme que nunca me dejaras solo

Picoolo: te lo prometo Hijo

Gohan abrazaba a Picoolo con demasiadas fuerzas como diciéndole que por favor nunca lo soltara que nunca se alejara Picoolo solía ser el único ser además de milk y trunks en que Gohan confiaba mas savia que si estaba en problemas su nuevo padre vendría a salvarlo en realidad todo era un alucinacion que el mismo invento para el su padre nunca se fue


	6. Capitulo 6:Bella mentira

Corporación Capsula 1 año y 3 meses después desde que vegeta se fue

Bulma: Trunks ¿donde dejaste la cobija de tu hermano?-así es como Trunks del futuro se decía a sí mismo de la época actual-

Trunks: la coloque alado de su cuna mama-se oía la voz del joven luchador en la regadera-

Bulma: Trunks cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que ser más organizado con esa clase de cosas

Trunks: lo siento mama te prometo que no volverá a suceder

Bulma: eso espero Trunks no me agrada nada dejar a tu hermano dormir sin que se tape le va a dar mucho frio y puede enfermarse

Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de su bebe Trunks para posteriormente buscar la cobija que su otro hijo del futuro se había encargado de lavar cuando llego a la cuna del pequeño trunks Bulma dio un grito de furia mientras cargaba en su hombro al pequeño hijo de vegeta

Trunks: ¿mama que sucede?-gritaba nuevamente desde la regadera-

Bulma: Trunks que acaso de no lavaste la cobija de tu hermano si te lo repite miles de veces y no pudiste hacerlo

Trunks: a es verdad se me había Olvidado lo siento mama la lavare después

Bulma: Hay trunks se nota que eres hijo de vegeta todo se les olvida no pueden recordar nada son unos irresponsables bueno eso es clásico de los sayajin

Trunks salió de la ducha con la mirada baja pidiéndole perdón a su mama, a Trunks le encantaba estar ahí siempre reía y jugaba con su pequeño hermano pero él sabía perfectamente que toda esa felicidad no duraría mucho faltaban unos meses para que el pequeño trunks tuviera uso de razón y pudiera recordar algunas cosas que pasaran durante esa etapa de alguna forma el guerrero del futuro no quería que su hermano se enterara de su existencia como le explicaría que son el mismo pero solo que él es del futuro y aquel pequeño es de la época presente no sería algo fácil de entender ni mucho menos de explicar Trunks todavía no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle eso a su madre era el momento indicado para decírselo

Trunks: oye mama hace tiempo que he querido hablar esto contigo seque lo entenderás

Bulma: de que se trata lo ¿qué quieres decirme trunks? Solo espero que no sea nada malo

Trunks: bueno algo así ah -trunks dio un suspiro- lo que quiero decirte mama es que tu sabes bien que dentro de unos meses mi hermano podrá recordar a las personas que ah visto y vera durante esa etapa y vaya esto es algo complicado

Bulma: ¿qué tratas de decirme trunks? –Bulma preguntaba con un tono de tristeza suponiendo lo que su hijo del futuro le diría-

Trunks: mama para mi decirte esto es muy difícil pero tenía que suceder y es momento de decírtelo

Bulma: ¿te irás cierto Trunks?

Trunks: si mama así es, pero no tienes que ponerte triste ya que eso no significa que te dejare sola te vendré a visitar cuando mi hermano no esté en casa o simplemente este durmiendo

Bulma: por favor Trunks no te vayas tu hermano se pondrá muy triste si tú te vas el ya se acomodo tanto a ti hay veces en las que pienso en las que él te considera como su….

Bulma empezaba a taparse la boca y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos agachaba la mirada no podía mirar a los ojos a su hijo

Trunks: mama pero que te sucede mama reacciona por favor ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Bulma: me refiero a que trunks te considera su….. Su… padre

Trunks: mama no digas esas cosas es muy pequeño aun no sabe que es un papa

Bulma: es la verdad trunks y tú mismo lo estas notando a pesar de ser tan pequeño el merece una familia

Trunks: y la tiene ¡aquí estas tu mama! y también mis abuelos

Bulma: pero dime que pasara cuando sea grande no tendrá un padre por favor Trunks quédate tú serás su hermano y también su ejemplo a seguir no sigas el ejemplo de tu descarado padre, no me dejes tu también Trunks

Trunks: y no lo hare mama siempre voy a apoyarte pero no es conveniente que él me conozca podría afectar algo en el universo por favor mama entiéndelo

Bulma: tienes razón Hijo tengo que entenderlo no tiene caso que llore además tu también tienes responsabilidades en el futuro como cuidar de mi yo grande y formar una familia

Trunks: por favor mama sabes que lo que menos deseo para ti es hacerte más daño después de lo que mi padre te hiso tengo que volver a mi época, pero todavía me quedare aquí algunos meses contigo así que disfrutemos este tiempo juntos

Bulma: si hijo hay que disfrutarlo al máximo que te parece si hoy vamos de compras para olvidar todo este lio necesito zapatos nuevos y ropa para tu hermano

Trunks: claro mama anda hay que ir yo también quiero comprar unos pantalones

7 meses después Corporación capsula

Bulma cuídate mucho hijo recuerda esta será siempre tu casa y que cuando me necesites ahí estaré -bulma lloraba mientras cargaba al pequeño trunks-

Trunks:lose mama gohan y abuelos cuídense mucho y si algún día algún ki maligno se aproxima aquí estaré para ayudarlos

Gohan: tu también cuídate Trunks y mucha suerte recuerda que soy tu amigo y cualquier cosa que llegaras a necesitar cuentas con migo

Trunks se acerco a su pequeño hermano para cargarlo por última vez le dio un beso en la mejilla no resistía las ganas de llorar la melancolía lo envolvió enserio le dolía

Trunks: Cui... Cuídate mucho hermano y también a nuestra madre se que serás un hombre muy valiente y fuerte protege a la tierra adiós no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste

Trunks dejo al pequeño trunks en brazos de su madre y después se dirigió a su máquina del tiempo pero en cuanto estaba a punto de subirse no esperaba oír lo que oyó El pequeño trunks podía ver con tristeza como ahora la persona que además de su madre lo había cuidado y echo reír se alejaba lentamente estiro su pequeña mano y dijo una palabra sin saber su significado con la cual sorprendió a todos los presentes

Trunks(pequeño): ¡papa!


	7. Alma unida recuerdo Olvidado

Alma unida recuerdo Olvidado

En algún lugar del Universo

Vegeta:debes estar muy feliz kakarotto mañana vas a casarte

Goku: estoy muy contento vegeta ¿te imaginas? compartir el resto de mi vida con ella

Vegeta: si me lo imagino pero eso no significa ¿que dejaremos de pelear verdad?-decía el guerrero recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

Goku: por supuesto que no Vegeta que vaya a casarme con la persona a quien más amo no significa que deba dejar la pelea

Vegeta: si tienes razón oye Kakarotto no sientes como si olvidamos algo en el planeta namek

Goku: tú ¿también sientes eso? desde que le pedí matrimonio a shara siento como si algo se me olvidara

Vegeta: bueno a mi no me sucede eso con mi novia pero si algo me inquieta cuando duermo

Goku: tal vez extrañemos pelear no lo crees vegeta-puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y miro fijamente al cielo-

Vegeta: si eso puede ser bueno tengo que volver a casa ella me debe estar esperando ah y no te pongas nervioso

Goku: porque tendría que ponerme nervioso yo la adoro y estoy dispuesto a estar toda mi vida con ella espero que muy pronto le pidas matrimonio a sharo

Vegeta: no lose la verdad yo no estoy preparado para algo a si necesito conocerla un poco mas además ese tipo de cosas son pérdidas de tiempo ninguna promesa llega hasta la muerte

Goku: pero vegeta ya hasta viven juntos como es que no quieres pedirle matrimonio aun y si hay promesas que duran hasta la muerte como la que dire mañana

Vegeta: kakarotto llegamos hace apenas 2 años no quiero casarme y comprometerme toda a una vida es demasiado cursi ese no es mi deseo o al menos no con ella

Goku: lo comprendo entonces te veré mañana por favor no llegues tarde a mi boda

Vegeta: por supuesto que vendré imbécil si es que llegaras arrepentirte necesitarías de mi ayuda –Rie- adiós kakarotto

Goku: adiós vegeta

Vegeta salió por la puerta y emprendió vuelo a su hogar, el planeta no Hera muy diferente a la tierra es por eso que ambos guerreros se adaptaron sin embargo no podían recordar nada de lo que paso antes de que peliaran en el planeta namek , en la orilla de una lago se encontraba una casa pequeña pero muy confortable y en ella una joven peli rosa de ojos violeta y piel blanca lo esperaba con la cena sentada a un costado de la mesa

Sharo: Vegeta llega pronto –la chica miraba el techo con una expresión de tristeza en su mirada-

Pudo oírse un toqui do en la puerta la joven muchacha abrió la puerta con emoción para encontrarse con su novio un guerrero muy apuesto pero orgulloso

Vegeta: hola sharo que es lo que preparaste vengo con mucha hambre

Sharo: bueno te va encantar lo prepare pensando en ti oye vegeta te tengo una muy linda sorpresa –ella empezó acariciar el cuello de vegeta con sus delicadas manos-

Vegeta: -Sonríe- bueno y que te parece si empezamos el juego ahora mismo sabes estoy muy sucio y necesito un baño tal vez tú puedas ayudarme

Sharo: solo trata de no lastimarme tanto se delicado ven ahora el agua está muy caliente

Vegeta agarro de la cintura a la joven chica y juntos abrazados se dirigieron a la habitación de la ducha cerraron la puerta y la noche transcurrió en gemidos y gritos en el hogar del guerrero orgulloso

Kilometros lejos

Pensamientos de Goku:

Vaya..! No puedo creer que mañana será mi boda estoy emocionado pero hay algo que me inquieta y no tengo ni la mínima idea de que pueda ser es un sentimiento extraño es como si ya lo hubiera vivido no se qué me pasa tal vez estoy nervioso por la boda si eso debe ser no hay otra situación por la que debe estar así solo quiero quitármelo de encima es muy molesto y fastidioso me siento atormentado sera por esos tan extraños sueños tienen que desaparecer mañana si mañana cuando ella y yo nos unamos esos malditos sueños se quitaran de mi cabeza y me dejaran de una vez por todas en paz

Shara:Goku que te está pasando por que estas sudando tanto cálmate Goku deja de gritar y abre los ojos ¡demonios! que es lo que debo hacer

El guerrero tenia las dos manos puestas en su cabeza se apretaba y jalaba de su cabello sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente no paraba de gritar su cuerpo empezó a sudar demasiado

Shara: Goku por favor reacciona abre los ojos –la joven lo tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo para que tomara conocimiento-

Goku: Shara que es lo que sucedió mi mente empezó a dar vueltas y esas imágenes de esos malditos sueños no paran de torturarme

Shara: vamos a dormir Goku es lo que necesitas anda yo te llevo pobre de mi Goku esos sueños siguen atormentándote y no solo en las noches si no también en el día

Goku: es insoportable es devastador enserio que ya no soporto ver esas imagines no tengo idea de quienes son esas personas nunca las había visto

Esa chica alta de ojos azules y cabello rubio quebrado tomo a su prometido y recargo su brazo en su hombro mañana seria su boda y deberían estar con mucha energía el sueño de aquella muchacha era casarse y desde el momento que vio a Goku llegar junto con vegeta estaba segura que él era el indicado para compartir toda su vida alado suyo de todas las mujeres que se encuentran en el planeta la eligió a ella no había muchos hombres en el planeta solo unos cuentos pero aquellos sayajin eran los más apuestos y no hubo día alguno en que una mujer no le coqueteara sin embargo ella no lo hiso solo espero y así fue como Goku llego a ella fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Dia de la boda

Vegeta: ese insecto se ve muy feliz casarse no se ve mala idea tal vez si quiera casarme pero no ahora solo espero que asi siga ese inútil si mantiene el animo peleara mucho mejor

Todos los presentes se pararon de sus asientos mientras no paraban de gritar que se dieran un beso podía observarse a los novios vestidos de blanco en el altar tomados de las manos a punto de darse el beso y claro que lo hicieron todos al momento de ver el beso se pusieron a aplaudir y a gritar sus nombres

Shara: hasta que la muerte nos separe

Goku: hasta que la muerte nos separe


	8. Falsa ezperanza

Corporación capsula 2 años después de la desaparición de Goku y Vegeta

Bulma: yo ya no puedo seguir sola Milk desde que Trunks se fue siento como si fuera una batalla y la estuviera perdiendo-agacha la mirada mientras tomaba una taza de té-

Milk: no te desesperes bulma eres una mujer muy lista y sé que podrás salir adelante animo por el pequeño trunks

Bulma: el es la razón por la cual aun sigo aquí además mis papas me apoyan y eso me ayuda mucho pero en fin ¿qué te dijo la directora de Gohan?

Milk: Gohan se esta atrasando mucho en sus estudios pero no solo eso sino que también me dijo que Gohan siempre presume que su padre lo lleva de pesca que nunca lo deja y es de lo único que habla en el escuela Bulma mi hijo está enfermo no sabe lo que está diciendo –tiro la taza de té al suelo y se soltó a llorar-

Bulma: Milk por favor cálmate si Gohan cree que picoolo es su padre entonces déjalo ser feliz no le quites esa ilusión lo mejor para ti seria que Gohan olvidara a su padre

Milk: yo sé que eso sería lo mejor Goku se fue hace 2 años y mira todo lo que causo destruyo a mi hijo y también a mi –se secaba las lagrimas con las manos-

Bulma: tranquilízate Milk sabes que cuentas conmigo ven levántate Gohan llegara pronto del escuela y tendrá mucha hambre hay que prepararle algo de comer

Milk: si tienes razón amiga hay que prepararle algo de comer además tienes que bañar a trunks-se levantaba cuidadosamente del suelo-

Bulma llevo a Milk a la cocina para que posteriormente ambas prepararan la comida ya que muy pronto Gohan llegaría de estudiar Bulma picaba la verdura y Milk preparaba la sopa

Bulma: oye Milk-dejo de picar y miro a milk a los ojos- he querido platicarte algo desde hace tiempo tal vez digas que soy una tonta por pensar eso

Milk: a ¿Qué te refieres bulma? –Milk dejo de mover la sopa para escuchar más detalladamente a bulma-

Bulma: he estado pensando en ir a buscar a Vegeta la verdad lo extraño demasiado pienso ir hoy por la noche con kamisama tal vez el pueda decirme donde se encuentra

Milk: pero Bulma como se te puede Ocurrir eso después de que te dejo sola con trunks piensas ir a buscarlo bulma enserio que no te entiendo y además ¿con quién dejaras a trunks?

Bulma: por favor trata de entenderlo su ausencia me duele Milk iba pedirte que me acompañaras pero no creo que eso sea posible iré hoy con kamisama y no voy a cambiar mi decisión y a trunks lo dejare con mis padres no demorare mucho

Milk: Bulma no lo hagas Vegeta te hiso Sufrir mucho no merece que vayas a buscarlo pero si es lo que tú decides sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo

Gohan: mama tengo que contarte algo-entro volando por la ventana para luego aterrizar y dirigirse corriendo hacia la cocina

Milk: que sucede Gohan-fijo la mirada en gohan-

Gohan: hoy mi papa me dijo que fuera con él al templo de kamisama entrenaremos en la habitación del tiempo después iremos a las montañas paoz para que luego no me regañas de que me voy muy lejos me iré terminando de cenar ¿no te parece estupendo?

Milk: si Gohan me parece muy tierno-suspiro-pero no es momento de hablar de eso come que te irás por un buen rato y necesito que te alimentes bien

Bulma y Milk se miraron a los ojos con nostalgia tratando de entender los sentimientos del pequeño Gohan, pasaron 2 horas y Picoolo llego a CC en cuanto Gohan vio a su nuevo padre llegar salto de la silla y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro enseguida corrió abrazarlo Bulma y Milk solo pudieron observar el bello momento Milk sabía perfectamente que Gohan era feliz creyendo que su padre era Picoolo prefería eso a que sufriera día a día la ausencia de su verdadero padre Gohan se despidió de bulma y de Milk y se fue volando en las espaldas de su Padre

Milk: Bueno es hora de irme Bulma gracias por la Comida y mucha suerte en tu viaje adiós amiga-saco un capsula de su bolsa-

Bulma: adiós Milk nos veremos pronto recuerda que aquí estoy para todo

Milk: si Bulma eso lose nos vemos después –subió al avión que se encontraba convertido en capsula-

El Avión donde se encontraba Milk despego de CC dejando sola a bulma en la casa

Bulma: supongo que ahora que Milk se fue tengo que ir con Kamisama a preguntarle por vegeta si eso hare mama cuida de trunks saldré por un rato

Saco una capsula de la caja salió un avión con la palabra Hope se subió emprendió vuelo hacia el templo de kamisama ,Bulma iva muy tranquila el cielo se nublo y una fuerte briza podía sentirse en los cielos pero no fue impedimento para la brillante científica Bulma Briefs todo iba bien hasta que su avión se empezó a mover de un manera muy violenta Bulma como mujer muy inteligente trato de mantenerla calma apretaba los botones de seguridad y de control los cuales no respondían intento jalar la palanca de emergencias pero esta se rompió su única alternativa era salir de esa pequeña nave saco de su chaqueta la caja de capsulas pero antes de que pudiera tomar una su nave se dirigía hacia un árbol muy enorme savia lo que le esperaba ya no tenía tiempo de salvarse cerró los ojos junto sus manos y respiro profundamente antes de que se estrellara dijo unas palabras

Bulma: Adiós trunks adiós papa y mama adiós Milk Adiós Mi Vegeta te am…..

Se acabo bulma se estrello contra un árbol este cayó encima de la nave quemándola por completo, todo fue tan rápido su vida se había terminado por completo el fuego seguía consumiendo la nave aquella mujer tan valiente inteligente y hermosa había fallecido ahora su alma iría al otro mundo

Montañas Paoz

Gohan: Bulma ha muerto no puedo sentir su ki –Gohan alzo su mirada al cielo sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar-

Dentro de la casa paoz

Milk:Bulma que es lo que te sucedió esto no puede ser posible porque tu bulma tu no merecías esto ahora que es lo que va suceder ¿que pasara con el pequeño trunks?

Kame house

Krilin: ¡Bulma! –El querido amigo de aquella mujer hermosa pego con los puños en la masa mientras gritaba su nombre y las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro-

Yamcha: no puede ser-el guerrero Z agacho la mirada derramando lagrimas este apretó sus manos hasta provocar que sangraran-

Ten shin han: honrremos la memoria de Bulma esperemos que edmasama la reciba con mucha alegría

Futuro de Trunks

Trunks: mama –Trunks miro hacia el cielo solto el vaso de agua que sostenía en la mano después cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo totalme


	9. De Nuevo Tu

En algún lugar del Universo 4 años después

Vegeta: Mujer donde degastes mis botas anda contesta-el sayajin se acachaba por debajo de los muebles –

Sharo: que acaso estas ciego están debajo de la cama no creas que iré a buscarlas estoy muy ocupada-gritaba la joven mujer desde la puerta-

Vegeta: hay pero que grosera e irritante eres no necesito tu ayuda puedo encontrarlas yo solo soy el príncipe sayajin ¿heee? pero que es esta caja-vegeta jalo una pequeña caja con mucho polvo que se encontraba debajo de la cama y la abrió lentamente-

Vegeta: fotografías ¿pero qué? Este anillo… no esto no puede ser es una vil mentira – grito las palabras y con enojo lanzo la caja Asia la pared

Sharo: Vegeta deja de ser un escandaloso no ves que estoy trabajando cierra la boca y deja de gritar lo único que provocas es mi desconcentración –murmura-hay pero que idiota

Vegeta: yo yo ¿Por qué? ¿Como sucedió? fui capaz de tal cosa soy un monstro se me Olvido por completo que ¿qué es lo que sucedió? Bulma Bulma ella ella mi mi esposa

Vegeta se arrodillo a un lado de la cama con el cuerpo tembloroso y la espalda erguida su pensamiento se perdió al igual que su mirada saco de la caja un pequeño objeto enforma circular hecho de oro fino por dentro tenia las palabras grabada Hasta que la muerte nos separe Vegeta dio un suspiro evitando llorar se levanto del suelo tomo el anillo de oro fino lo coloco en su dedo se puso su armadura y fue directamente hacia la puerta

Sharo: espera Vegeta a donde crees que vas tienes que ayudarme a escoger el vestido de novia que usare en la boda o acaso quieres que me vaya con ropa sucia

Vegeta: Sharo eres una mujer muy preciosa se que habrá alguien que te haga Feliz gracias por todo espero y encuentres la felicidad cuídate mucho

Sharo : ve ve ve… Vegeta que quieres decir no nos vamos a casar tu me lo prometiste-el rostro de la joven cambio de enojo a tristeza -

Vegeta: yo ya tengo una esposa a quien amar y un hijo a quien cuidar no me voy a quedar aquí por una mujer tan gritona como tu

Vegeta Salió Volando lo más rápido que pudo le dolía dejar aquella jovencita quien había cuidado y alimentado durante 4 años sabia que esa chica no merecía que le hicieron eso y más cuando había dado todo por el pero ese sentimiento que sentía por bulma no Hera comparado ni en lo más mínimo con lo que llego a sentir por esa bella muchacha era bonita no podía negarlo pero para el Bulma era la mujer perfecta aún no podía entender cómo pudo olvidar por 4 años a su familia y peor aun iva casarse con alguien más paso los 4 años luchando con enemigos más fuertes que él y cuando Lo derrotaba regresaba con su ex prometida ya que ese era su hogar o eso creía cuando de verdad a donde debería volver después de cada pelea seria a la tierra con su familia

Vegeta: debo decirle a kakarotto el también tienen un hijo pero no recuerdo a su esposa –Vegeta aterrizo en frente de una casa muy grande-

Goku: a hola Vegeta que alegría que vienes a visitarnos no quieres comer algo shara preparo comida muy deliciosa-Goku hacia su típico saludo-

Vegeta: Kakarotto no es tiempo de comer tenemos que volver a la tierra nuestras esposas e hijos nos esperan –Vegeta jalaba a Goku de su cinturón-

Goku: Espera Vegeta de que estás hablando no entiendo a que te refieres ¿esposa? Pero si mi esposa esta aquí conmigo

Vegeta: no me refiero a ella si no a tu verdadera esposa como se llamaba haa demonios porque te tuviste que casar con una mujer de nombre tan difícil Mi Mi Mi… haa no lo recuerdo

Goku: oye Vegeta no cres que estas exagerando tal vez ya te pusiste nervioso por lo de la boda solo relájate y veras que muy pronto mejoraras

Vegeta: maldito insecto por qué no quieres creerme mi esposa se llama bulma y mi hijo Trunks y yo me iré ahora mismo a la Tierra no me importa si vas o no

Goku: no puede ser Milk mi Milk –Goku se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su esposa saco una fotografía y un anillo que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón el cual se había quitado el día que llego al planeta y que desde hace 4 años no se había puesto-

Vegeta: entonces no iremos ahora o no si será así primero llévame a mi hogar

Goku: -el rostro de Goku paso a una expresión de enojo -pon tu mano en mi hombro vegeta nos iremos ahora mismo y esta vez ya no regresaremos

Shara: Goku van a ir a combatir a otro planeta si es así déjame prepararte la Cena para que puedas combatir mucho mejor-la bella esposa de Goku les sonreí a ambos guerreros

Goku: Adiós Shara perdóname por no cumplir la promesa que te hice hace 2 años pero aun me queda otra por cumplir-Goku coloco dos dedos en su frete cerró los ojos y desapareció dejando a su esposa con la palabra en la boca y con la mano en el corazón-

Montañas paoz

Gohan: oye mama hoy puedo dormir con mi papa dice que tiene mucho que enseñarme acerca del universo-el pequeño guerrero agitaba el lápiz de un lugar a otro-

Milk: Gohan hijo ya tienes 12 años para dormir con alguien mas pero si es lo que deseas está bien bueno ponte a estudiar saldré a colgar esta ropa

Milk salió por la puerta y puso la canasta de ropa en el suelo para posteriormente colgarla cuando sintió una cálida brisa que le rodeo la espalda

Goku: he regresado Milk quiero ver a gohan quiero que volvamos a dentro

Milk abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y su voz empezó a cortarse

Milk: de nuevo tu después de 4 años de tu ausencia tuviste el descaro de regresar a que regresaste con qué derecho vienes a decirme que quieres ver a Gohan después que nos olvidaste por 4 años y te largaste tienes la mínima idea de todo lo que sufrir de todo lo que tuve que soportar

Goku me casa con alguien mas milk tengo 2 Años de matrimonio con ella y regrese por te amo a ti y Gohan solo quiero olvidar lo que sucedió que tu yo volvamos a nuestra cama donde pasamos tantos momentos apasionados te prometo que no me volveré a ir

Milk: -las lagrimas le recorrían el apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula-te casaste y quieres que vuelva Contigo como si nada paso te acostaste con alguien más y pretendes que finja que nada sucedió eres un idiota Goku que ni se te Ocurra acercarte a Gohan mi pobre hijo no merece un padre como tu-Milk soltó la ropa y se alejo de Goku-

Goku: yo estoy casado Contigo Milk y tengo todo el derecho de ver a mi hijo y no me interesa si te agrada o no estamos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe

Corporacion Capsula

Vegeta: eso es imposible Bulma no murió ustedes no quieren que me acerque a ella pero voy a buscarla por todo el mundo si es necesario por todo el universo necesito pedirle perdón mi hijo no puede estar con otra familia yo soy su padre acaso no pudieron evitar que se llevaran a trunks a otro país con otra familia que estaban pensando

: hera lo mejor para el pequeño trunks desde hace 2 años de la muerte de bulma trunks a estado con esa familia déjalo vivir una vida normal déjalo ser feliz


	10. De Nuevo Tu Parte 2

Montañas paoz

Milk: ¡No! ya SUELTAME Goku me estas lastimando vete de aquí por favor déjame sola déjame en paz yo no quiero acercarme a ti

Goku: Milk no me digas eso por favor yo si Te amo por eso regrese y no pienso irme hasta que me perdones no puedo estar más sin ti milk

Milk: yo no quiero hablar contigo déjame en paz vete y ya no regreses Gohan es Feliz y déjalo a si, no agás esto más complicado te casaste con alguien más se suponía que tu y yo estaríamos siempre juntos tu me prometiste eso pero también se lo prometiste a alguien mas no yo no puedo mirarte por qué no te vas de una vez

Goku: no me pidas que me vaya Milk ya no quiero alejarme de ti tu sabes perfectamente que movería todo el universo si fuera necesario para verte feliz no me gusta verte llorar perdóname ¡ya! cuidemos de Gohan ya no volveré a dejarte voy a cumplir mi promesa no importa si no puedo volver a dormir contigo voy a amarte siempre

Milk: eso debiste pensarlo antes de irte te lo rogué y aún a si te fuiste ya no volveré contigo admítelo ya no hagas algo que le arruine la vida a Gohan el es Feliz creyendo que su padre nunca se fue su único y verdadero padre es Picoolo si se lo recuerdas te odiara al igual que yo ¡No te amo! No tienes que cumplir esa promesa regresa con tu ESPOSA

Esas últimas palabras de Milk lastimaron a Goku mas de lo que le dolía un Golpe en una batalla se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos

Goku: ¡Deja de Decirme eso!-se transformo en súper sayain- voy a ver a Gohan yo soy su padre nadie más entendiste no quiero oír tus palabras me estas lastimando Milk

Dentro de la casa

Gohan:-tenía una cuchara de sopa en la mano cuando esta empezó a temblar- ¿que será eso? mmm después de comer y estudiar iré a ver

Milk: te espere 4 años todavía tenía la mínima esperanza que regresaras pero no lo hiciste ahora ya no quiero que te comprometas tienes una esposa Goku no crees que ella está muy triste porque te fuiste no te preocupes por mi o por Gohan ya supimos sobrevivir sin ti no necesitamos de un idiota infiel como tu

Goku: te advertí una vez que dejaras de decir eso ya no sigas mas –Goku aun transformado se tiro al suelo a llorar- ¡PERDON! Milk No me pidas que me vaya por favor No

Milk:-le daba la espalda a su marido- no quiero que vuelvas a esta Goku no volverás a saber de mi ni de Gohan te irás y esta vez será para siempre

Goku: no lo hagas Milk no me pidas que me vaya no lo hagas déjame quedarme contigo

Milk: Adiós Goku Cuídate sabes perfectamente que no voy a obedecerte Goku! y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo-alzo el canasto de ropa se limpio las mejillas y entro a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado

Goku recordó que esas fueron unas de las Ultimas frases que le dijo a Milk antes de que se fuera se paro del suelo y se fue volando muy lejos no savia a donde iba solo quería que todo eso no fuese real se detuvo en el terreno más amplio que observo y se transformo en el súper Saiyan 3 destrozando arboles enteros y maldiciendo todo lo que estuviese a su paso no podía contener su rabia solo pensaba en destrozar

Goku: esto fue la Culpa de Kaiosama también de Vegeta todos tienen la Culpa de que Milk me dejara, el maestro Roshi tiene la culpa por entrenarme cuando era un niño si no me hubiese entrenado milk no me habría dejado también la tiene Bulma y Olong Krilin no es una excepción él fue quien me quien me…Haaaa se des transforma que es lo que debo hacer no quiero perder a mi familia no otra vez

Dentro de la casa Paoz

Gohan: mama ¿qué es lo que sucedió? estas bien creí que algo te había pasado sentiste ese Ki tan tremendo me parece Conocido la verdad demasiado

Milk: Gohan perdóname enserio ¿Qué arias sin tu padre hubiera Regresado después de 4 años?

Gohan: mama pero de que estás Hablando si mi papa nunca se fue esta conmigo siempre nunca se aleja de mí

Milk: Gohan tu papa no es Picoolo el es solamente tu maestro y nada más que eso tu papa es GOKU y lo sabes perfectamente solo que no querías sentirte solo por eso inventaste que el rebelde de Picoolo era tu padre

Gohan: eso no es cierto tu estas mintiendo no quiero que vuelvas a recordarme a ese guerrero no quiero volver a saber nada de e l mi padre es el

Milk:no me hables ha si Gohan ¡él es tu padre aun que no logres Reconocerlo! Ya Reacciona y vive la MALDITA REALIDAD-Milk golpeo a Gohan con una bofeteada-

Gohan se paraba del suelo con dificultad las rodillas le temblaban demasiado coloco la mano izquierda en su nariz Milk estaba muy enojada y lo único que encontró para desquitarse fue a Gohan cuando el pequeño guerrero quito la mano de su Nariz la sangre le escurría de una manera escalofriante y su mejilla estaba totalmente hinchada y de un color morado oscuro, Milk aún no sentía el mínimo dolor por golpear de esa manera violenta a su propio hijo cosa que nunca había echo

Gohan: mamita porque me golpeaste yo no te he hecho nada, lo único que quiero es ser feliz – sus lagrimas se mesclaron con la sangre que no paraba de brotar de su nariz-

Milk: Gohan yo no quería hacerte eso ven hijo dame un abrazo –Gohan no dudo en abrazar a su querida madre- lo siento mucho mi pequeño Gohan se que no puedo remediar lo que he hecho pero para compensártelo te llevare al torneo de artes marciales y no solo eso yo también participare ¿te parece una buena idea Hijo?

Gohan: enserio participaras en el torneo de las artes marciales mama eso me haría muy feliz –Gohan sonreía a pesar de que su mejilla estaba completamente lastimada-

Milk: si Gohan veras que si tu y yo peleamos nadie podrá derrotarnos somos muy fuertes-Milk limpiaba con su vestido la sangre que aún le quedaba a gohan-

Kilómetros lejos

Vegeta: Donde estas maldita Sabandija ¿pero qué? Kakarotto que es lo que estás haciendo no seas un inútil matar a un animal no te servirá de nada

Goku: ya Cállate Vegeta no tienes ni la mínima idea de por qué lo hago por tu culpa Milk me dijo que ya no me amaba tú tienes la culpa Vegeta-Goku retiraba sus puños del cuello de un conejo-

Vegeta: yo no fui quien olvido a su esposa y termino acostándose con otra además tú piensas que no me siento mal porque mi única razón de existir murió-su voz se corto-

Goku: Bulma ¿murió eso no puede ser? Lo siento mucho vegeta créeme que se cómo te sientes cómo fue posible que olvidarnos a nuestras esposas

Vegeta: fue la obsesión por pelear solo quisiera volver a sentir a bulma y pedirle perdón no sabes cuanto la necesito en fin solo quería avisarte que será el torneo de artes marciales y tu hijo participara tal vez esa sea la oportunidad perfecta para reconciliarte con tu esposa tu aún tienes la oportunidad no la desaproveches

Goku: es verdad habrá un torneo de Artes marciales que bien es mi oportunidad y tú que harás vegeta ¿buscaras a tu hijo?

Vegeta: no Kakarotto los padres de bulma tienen Razón el necesita a un padre y no a un hombre débil como yo quien no fue capaz de proteger a su esposa en fin yo me retiro insecto espero y recuperes a tu familia yo me iré de la tierra pasare mi vida alado de mi hermano tarble esta es la última vez que nos vemos adiós kakarotto

El guerrero Sayayin voló hacia el sol indicando su despedida a la tierra Goku solo lo miro –ya cumpliste tu promesa vegeta hasta que la muerte los separo-


	11. Hasta que la Muerte nos separe

Bueno muchas gracias alas personas que Siguieron el Fanfic Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer aquí el ultimo capitulo de la historia

Milk: Gohan prepara bien tus cosas no quiero que se te olvide nada Recuerda el torneo de artes marciales queda muy lejos y no podremos regresar si algo se nos olvida

Gohan: si mama ya lo se me lo has repetido cientos de veces bueno mama súbete a mi espalda nos iremos en este mismo instante

Milk: Gohan trata de no ir a gran velocidad la piel de una mujer joven como yo se maltrata muy fácil a sí que…..¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gohan

El hijo de Goku ya había despegado y empezó a volar con toda su velocidad como era de suponerse no irían solos en el camino yamcha ten shin han krilin N.18 y todos lo demás guerreros Z irían al torneo no todos pelearían solo un pocos en especial sabiendo que Goku y Vegeta habían regresado de su larga ausencia y no querían competir contra ellos sabían perfectamente que no les ganarían, no querían sentirse humillados ni mucho menos salir heridos o algo peor

Torneo de las Artes Marciales

Goku: Muy Bien Supongo que krilin y los demás ya habrán notado mi presencia espero que ellos no empiecen a regañarme me iré a cambiar en unos cuantos minutos el torneo comenzara

Vegeta: Kakarotto ¿esperaras a tu esposa y a tu hijo a que lleguen?-el guerrero se veía algo desagradable no portaba su típica armadura si no unos pantalones y una camisa-

Goku: Vegeta pero ¿por qué estas vestido de esa forma? y tu Armadura ¿qué es lo que paso?-Goku-miro detenidamente a vegeta de pies a cabeza era imposible creer que vegeta vistiese de esa manera

Vegeta: ayer ella me visito me dijo que ya no me preocupara y que me perdonaba sabes volverla a ver me hiso sentir tan vivo de nuevo ni siquiera peleando hubiera sentido lo mismo que sentí en ese momento aunque no todo fue felicidad ¡dolió! no dejo que recuperara a trunks ella hiso un trato con mi hijo del futuro el cuidara de mi pequeño cuando crezca-Vegeta saco una foto de bulma que se encontraba en su bolsillo no dejaba de observarla sus manos sudaban y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente-

Goku : pero Vegeta no logro entenderte te refieres a ¿que tu hijo del futuro cuidara de tu hijo actual cuando sea mayor? no te entiendo nada espera bulma te visito por la noche no es verdad

Vegeta: -dejo de mirar la foto de bulma y coloco su mirada al rostro de Goku-Solo me quedare un día más solamente vine para ver que sucedía con tu hijo y tu esposa

Goku extrañado se rasco la cabeza tratando de entender la situación de vegeta de alguna forma no podía comprender por la depresión en la que su amigo había caído

Vegeta: te veré en las finales kakarotto mucha suerte si es que te toca pelear con tu hijo o tu esposa tu aun puedes recuperar a tu familia no Vayas hacer algo Estúpido

Goku: vegeta que tu no vas a pelear no concursaras vegeta no tienes que deprimirte de esa manera vamos aun puedes inscribirte –Goku golpeo la espalda de vegeta-

Vegeta: ¡no me toques Insecto! no quiero volver a pelear que no entiendes que eso fue lo que me destruyo a mi familia mi obsesión por pelear no puedo seguir con esto

Goku: pero Vegeta no solo por Bulma vas a ponerte de esa manera hay más mujeres en el mundo además tú la olvidaste e ibas a casarte pero no todo es tan malo

Cuando Goku menos sintió el puño de vegeta ya había tocado su rostro y él se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la boca completamente llena de sangre

Vegeta: es mejor que cierres la boca kakarotto si a ti no te interesa tu esposa ese no es mi problema pero yo ame a la mía como no puedes imaginarte soy un idiota al no haberme acordado de ella merezco la peor de las torturas y ya la estoy pasando en estos instantes-sonríe- espero que tu esposa no te mate en la plataforma

Anunciador del torneo: ¡Atención! ¡Atención! Las pre -eliminatorias están por comenzar todos los participantes del torneo acudan al área de pelea

Gohan: oíste eso mama hay que ir vamos ven apresúrate tenemos que ser los primeros-Gohan jalaba a su madre del vestido sin importarle que milk estuviera comprando-

Milk: Gohan Podrías calmarte que acaso no puedes esperarte unos segundos ya iremos después de que compre esos aretes –Milk intentaba calmar a Gohan-

Gohan: no hay tiempo de eso mama tenemos que irnos ya si llegamos tarde no alcanzaremos a pelear y si eso pasa no pasaremos a las finales-Gohan agacho la mirada-

Milk: Haa-suspiro- bueno vámonos ya tu sí que no tienes remedio Gohan sabes perfectamente que pasaremos a las finales y que no es necesario pelear primero

Gohan y Milk se dirigieron alas pre-eliminatorias donde se encontraban ya todos reunidos, Milk todavía no había visto a Goku ella savia que Goku iría solo esperaba no pelear con el también cuidaría que Gohan no se asustara o probablemente perdiera el conocimiento y empezara a Golpear a su padre después de todo cuando Gohan se enfurecía no habría nadie más fuerte que el. Pasaron las pre-eliminatorias solo 16 concursantes se habían quedado como era de saberse Goku,Gohan,Picoolo,Milk,ten shin han estaban entre esos 16 concursantes los demás guerreros que habían asistido se mezclaron entre el público a observar como terminaría el torneo y quien sería el ganador los primeros en pelear serian Goku y Milk , Ambos estaban emocionados les recordaba aquel momento en el que se comprometieron pero ahora sería distinto Milk subió a la plataforma y a su lado Goku ninguno se veía a la cara ambos veian directamente a la plataforma Gohan noto la presencia de Goku supo que era su padre

Gohan: hasta que regresaste maldito no puedo creer que tengas el descaro e volverte a presentar si no fuere por mi madre ya estarías muerto-picoolo desde la plataforma pudo oír a Gohan maldiciendo a su padre

Anunciador del torneo: pero que tenemos aquí sin son los antiguos participantes señores y señoras pongan mucha atención una pareja peleara

Milk: -se coloca en posición- esta vez será diferente Goku esta vez no dejare que te vayas ¡entendiste! –Milk dio un salto y con una patada golpearía a Goku-

Goku: - agarro a milk por la cadera acercándola a su cuerpo como antes solían hacerlo-perdóname milk no tenemos que pelear solo cometí un error y quiero remediarlo

Milk: ya no hay manera de remediarlo Goku que no puedes entenderlo –milk se alejo de goku empujándolo hacia atrás- se acabo ya no hay nada que decir cuida de Gohan

Goku: Milk por favor perdóname –se arrodilla abrazando a milk por la cintura pegando su rostro al abdomen de su esposa- No te vayas milk Gohan ya ha sufrido mucho

Milk:- golpe a Goku con una patada muy fuerte haciéndolo caer- no me toques no vuelvas hacerlo tengo que irme por unos años regresare pero no será por ti si no por mi hijo entendiste Goku

Gohan: te irás mama si es a si yo lo entiendo mereces que alguien te haga feliz no olvides que soy tu hijo –Gohan se encontraba detrás de Milk bajo en cuanto vio que su padre se arodillo y oyo toda la conversación desde su lugar -

Milk: Gohan cuídate mucho jamás me olvidaría de ti yo no soy como otras personas Goku cuida mucho de Gohan no tardare mucho prometo escribirles cada semana adió

Goku: hasta que la muerte nos separe Milk –Por un momento ella se detuvo apretando sus puños sin embargo sigui caminando hacia la salida el ya no la detendría mas-

Todos en el torneo se quedaron perplejos al oir tal conversación pero nadie hiso ningún comentario después de eso milk se retiro en un tren que la llevaría al aeropuerto Gohan la acompaño a la estación de la ciudad y se despidió de ella Goku cuidaría de Gohan aunque el pequeño guerrero ya no le hablara por papa si no por Goku .pasaron 3 años desde aquel acontecimiento en el torneo de artes marciales Goku consiguió un trabajo para poder alimentar a Gohan quien ya contaba con 15 años y seguía sin decirle papa a Goku había ocasiones en que dormía con su maestro ,ambos recibieron la última carta de milk Hera una foto de ella y su nueva familia se había vuelto a casar pero esta vez con un investigador y tenía una niña muy hermosa de 2 años Gohan iría a visitarla quería conocer a su hermanita aunque para eso tendría que cruzar el mundo entero Goku solo podía sentirse derrotado pero no podría hacerlo algo mas estaba feliz por fin la persona a quien más amo en el mundo su Milk tendría a la familia que ella siempre deseo.


End file.
